Walking Among the Gods
by mafllp95
Summary: When the dawn of the golden age is met by the dawn of the dinosaurs. Children of Cleopatra and Marc Antony are thrust into a political battle that is an endless game of cat and mouse. They parry and in the shadows lurk the gods that walk the earth passing their judgement, fears, and wishes among mortals. Those deemed unworthy must pay with blood.


**This story is written based on the historical fiction novels written by Stephanie Dray. Her story's talk of Cleopatra's daughter and I will do the same only this time we explore the world of ancient peoples and beasts. I will plunge Cleopatra and Marc Antony's children into the world of dinosaurs. Why? Because I can. ^_^ so sit back and enjoy the ride.**

From the beginning of my memory I always associated my mother face with power. Her penetrating gaze, at times, seemed more powerful than the strongest steel. She had a voice than commanded the attention of everyone, including her enemies. My father's obsessions made him passionate and foolish. I loved them both dearly and now I watch the city they cultivated and adored, burn. I can feel their anguish from their ka that still hovers over the veil of the living and the dead. A piercing roar sounds in the distant mountains and I know it is Anubis, the Jackal faced god and his children calling after us.

In this river of time the Gods live among us as beast of great size and they demand spirit, command, and occasionally blood. We do not know a world without these gods for they have been with us always. From the time the first people carved their appearances on stone walls these Godlike creatures have roamed, so it was only rational to call them just that, gods. Now the large God, usher of the dead, has seen his subjects fall and comes forth to purge them of their weakness. These Romans are strong and fight with tactics I have never seen before, but in the end they are mortal and how long could they survive the wrath and blood thirst of a god.

I feel a small body clutching at my hip and look to see my baby brother, Philadelphus looking up at me with wide, frightened blue eyes that glisten with tears. He is only seven years old and has been snatched away from the safety of his home, orphaned, ridiculed, and with a looming presence of death that cloaks over us in impending shadow.

"Selene, how will we survive without Mama and Papa?" He asks his voice small and innocent. I swallow hard against my own fears and force my facial muscles to form a reassuring smile. I may only be eleven years old but I am his elder sister and it is now my duty to protect my baby brother. He looks to me and then to my twin, Helios who stares silently and our city with his face clenched with hatred and rage beyond his years. We are the last of the Ptolomies. By birthright we are also the Kings and Queen of Egypt, though no priest will anoint us with oil and chant the sacred words so the Gods may know our names and judge us for ascension. We let the spray of sea mist upon our skin be our oil and the roars of Anubis be our sacred chants. I rip and the bottom of my tunica and tear off three thin strips from the golden fabric. Helios turns a questioning gaze at me and allows me to grab his wrist and tie a strip there. I do the same with Philadelphus' small wrist and then at last my own. I grab both their clothes covered wrists.

"We are rulers now and though these are not crowns encrusted with precious gems, they symbolize as much to us. We must never forget what happened here today" I tell the though my voice shakes. In all honesty I do not know for how we shall survive. Once we reach Roman shores we officially become theirs to torture and be fed to their gods at will. Helios grips my hand tighter in his.

"We will survive" He assures with so much determination behind his turbulent green eyes that could only be fuelled by Ptolemaic pride. Helios has always been the one who bravery and strength has made him shine as bright and as hot as the sun, while I lurk in the shadow patiently watching and learning. I have been his trusted advisor since infancy. His moon cast in the shadow of his radiance. I need his strength more than ever and he needs my wisdom to keep him at bay, which proves quite difficult when Roman soldiers jeer at us and keep us prisoner on this ship. A large hand grabs me by the shoulder and drags me backwards. I shriek in surprise and Philadelphus clings tightly to my waist. His eyes are kept tightly shut as if to will this living nightmare away.

"Let go of her!" Helios cries out in alarm before biting the hand that grabbed me. It let's go and I spin to see its owner. A large man dressed as a gladiator shakes his hand and winces. Helios stands protectively in front of Philadelphus and me even though he is dwarfed by the man in front of him. The gladiator recovers from shock and punched Helios across the face. Helios drops and I cry out for mercy. The man is deafened to my cries and grips Helios by his golden hair. There is blood that drips from his nose and mouth but still my twin kicks and claws at our attacker.

"That is enough." A gravely voice calls. We all turn to the source of the cry and see a young man. He is thin and pale, so pale his skin is translucent enough to bare some of his blue veins as they snake up his arms and neck. He looks like sickly scribe that shadows warriors and writes the story of their triumph. But his clothing symbolizes wealth and power and his eyes hone in on me with a cold gray stare.

"Control this boy, or he will be throne of the ship and left to the mercy of Poseidon. I assure you the god of the sea has many sharp teeth that will penetrate his hide like a hundred poisoned arrows." He says coldly. I gasp and nod before I pry my brother away from the gladiator, now Agrippa's, grasp. Helios only ceased his struggle at my touch. He began to grin his teeth to cool his enflamed emotions into soft embers. He wraps one arm around my shoulder and the other to my front to touch Philadelphus' arm that was still tightly wound about my waist. Instantly knowing him, Helios stared daggers at the man before him. This is Octavian, the man that tore Egypt to ribbons and forced my parents hand's to suicide. Seeming amused by our huddled together in fear his condescending gaze then hones in on Agrippa.

"I would think you capable enough to handle three children. However, it appears if they are to make it alive to Rome they must be under my supervision." He says in a bored fashion before tilting his head to inspect us further. I shiver under the weight of his gaze that lingers too long on me. Helios growls at the observation. The emperor only smiles and his eyes gleam with excitement. Just as Anubis' reptilian eyes do once they lock onto his prey.

"Come, children you must eat and rest. We need you healthy for the long journey ahead to your new home." He announced and we have to choice but to follow. Rome will never be our home. Our home is Egypt, with our mother goddess Isis who we intake with each breath and are nourished with at each meal. She is the goddess amongst massive gods. She is all things and now I beseech her protection for myself and my brothers.

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay so you see where I am going here. The Gods are the dinosaurs and each breed is a different god.**

 **So far**

 **Anubis= Velociraptor**

 **Poseidon= Brachauchenius (scary looking dino with a mouth full of teeth and a massive body, google to get a better picture.)**

 **Ka= Egyptian belief of one's spirit**

 **So my dear readers I will have clarification notes at the bottom of the page of each update so that no one gets lost. As always thank you and please rate and review.**


End file.
